


La fórmula exacta de la realidad

by Mia



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa comienza a salir con una chica y las cosas se ponen extrañas en el club de natación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fórmula exacta de la realidad

—¡Me gustas mucho, Nagisa-kun! —La chica completamente sonrojada hizo una reverencia luego de un pequeño discurso que terminó con su confesión—. P-por eso quisiera que consideraras el hacerme tu novia.

Nagisa observó a la chica. En verdad era divertida y muy bonita, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella en clase, quizá no sería mala idea que fuera su novia, tal vez terminaría por enamorarse de ella. —De acuerdo —contestó con una sincera sonrisa. Y en ese momento pensó que todo estaría bien con solo poner todo de su parte.

* * *

—Nagisa-kun, mi madre me pidió que lo invitara a tomar el té esta tarde si no está muy ocupado —le dijo Rei mientras caminaban hacia el club, cerca de una semana después de aquello. —Creo que se acostumbró a que nos visitara con frecuencia y últimamente no lo ha visto —rió ligeramente.

—¿De verdad? —su sonrisa fue sincera. También le gustaba mucho ir a casa de Rei después de clases, a pesar de que él era bastante serio no le costaba hacerlo reir y en general pasaba un tiempo agradable a su lado. —Me encantaría ir… —una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del de lentes, pero no duró mucho en su lugar— …pero en realidad esta tarde no puedo, tengo una cita.

—¿Una cita? —Rei no podía estar más desconcertado. Si bien Nagisa no había estado pasando tanto tiempo con él después de clases, no imaginó que fuera porque estaba saliendo con alguien.

—Sí… no sabía como mencionarlo, tengo novia ahora —guiñó el ojo y sacó ligeramente la lengua como gesto apologético.

—¡¿Novia?! —Ya habían llegado al vestidor cuando Rei decidió alzar la voz repitiendo la declaración de Nagisa.

—¿Qué pasa, Rei? —Makoto, un tanto curioso y sorprendido por la voz alzada de Rei.

—Rei parece un poco sorprendido porque acabo de decirle que tengo novia —repitió Nagisa un tanto avergonzado ante sus mayores.

—Vaya, en verdad que es una sorpresa. Felicidades, Nagisa —Makoto fue el más expresivo de todos, felicitando a su joven amigo.

—¿Q-quién? —preguntó Rei aún incrédulo y aún en estado de shock, lo que hizo que Makoto volteara hacia Haru que lo miraba con la misma interrogante en su rostro, sin entender la razón por la que Rei estaba tan conmocionado.

—Ayane-chan, de nuestra clase. —Entre más preguntas le hacían, más abochornado se sentía Nagisa.

Sabía bien quién era ella, sabía que se llevaba bien con Nagisa, pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que un día ella se convertiría en su novia. Y lo más desconcertante era que le dolía de un modo que jamás había conocido.

Trató de fingir una sonrisa. —F-Felicidades, Nagisa-kun.

La plática se vio interrumpida por las instrucciones de Gou y el entrenador Goro. Rei de cierta forma parecía más concentrado en el entrenamiento que de costumbre, lo que no era del todo favorable pues se concentraba demasiado en lo técnico y teórico, y así no ganaba velocidad aunque sí hacía un poco por su resistencia.

Al terminar la práctica, Rei se vistió con lentitud, como si calculara la trayectoria de cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras que Nagisa se vistió con toda rapidez, intentando de evitar lo siguiente que pasaría, mas fue imposible hacerlo.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —la voz femenina llegó desde fuera del vestidor— ¿Puedo pasar?

Nagisa corrió a la puerta y ya solo pudieron escuchar su conversación. Nagisa sonaba bastante nervioso mientras hablaban. —¡Ayane-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te vería en la entrada.

—Ow, eres malo. ¿Qué hay de malo en que tu novia venga a ver tus actividades del club? Si no hubiera estado con las animadoras, habría venido antes.

—Vamos, ya terminamos y los chicos se están cambiando. Mejor vamos ya.

—Está bien, pero primer dame un beso.

El sonido de un golpe hizo voltear a Makoto hacia donde Rei estaba. Él estaba guardando sus cosas, pero era bastante brusco, algo poco usual para él. Buscó la mirada de Haru para comprobar que no era su imaginación y en sus azules ojos sólo encontró la misma pregunta que él tenía en su mente.

Los días siguieron pasando, la novia de Nagisa llegaba todos los días, a veces más temprano y no dejaba de animar al rubio que, extrañamente, estaba mostrando un lado bastante tímido ante las constantes atenciones de la chica.

Rei, por su lado, parecía más concentrado en la natación que en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero siempre en el momento en que ella aparecía, él se iba al carril más apartado y practicaba por su cuenta.

Ese día practicarían el intercambio del relevo, Rei tomó su puesto esperando que Nagisa hiciera su llegada, no podía concentrarse, aunque no dejaba de repetir los cálculos en su mente, parecía que su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro y su salto fue demasiado pronto. Una de las patadas de Nagisa llegó a golpearlo, causando que estuviera a punto de ahogarse. Aunque lo sacaron de inmediato, estaba inconsciente cuando Nagisa lo llevó a flote.

—¡Debí haberlo golpeado en la cabeza!

Makoto y Haru lo ayudaron a sacarlo y ponerlo de espaldas en el piso, pero él se lanzó sobre su compañero de clase y no dudó en realizar las maniobras de cpr. Finalmente, cuando Nagisa le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca, él tosió y el agua que había tragado salió a borbotones.

—¡Rei-chan! —Nagisa se lanzó a su pecho, aliviado de que estuviera bien. Al otro le tomó un minuto procesar lo que había sucedido, aún sentía la presión de los dedos de Nagisa sobre su nariz y cómo sus labios se sentían más tibios que el resto de su rostro.

Pero no fue solo eso lo que entendió. Su corazón no latía con fuerza sólo por la adrenalina, al fin entendió qué era aquel dolor que sentía en su pecho cada vez que veía a Nagisa con su novia.

Se sentó y observó al rubio, que con los ojos llorosos le sonreía amablemente —Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

Rei agachó la cabeza. —L-lo siento mucho, no quise preocuparlos… será mejor que me vaya por hoy. Lo siento… —Rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia el vestidor. El resto del equipo intercambiaron miradas dudosas, preguntándose qué ocurriría con él.

—Yo hablaré con él —se ofreció Makoto— ustedes solo esperen.

Rei ni siquiera había comenzado a secarse, simplemente se había sentado en una de las bancas y estaba observando su mano, tratando de desenredar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Y ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—¿Rei? —Makoto entró sin hacer ruido y tomó por sorpresa al menor, pero solo por un momento antes de que volviera a su anterior estado depresivo.

—Estoy bien, Makoto-sempai, lamento haber interrumpido la práctica.

—No es eso. Desde hace días te noto extraño, pero creo que esto se pone cada vez peor…

—No es nada. Sólo… estaba distraído, no volverá a pasar, lo juro.

Makoto se sentó a su lado y suspiró, mirando hacia el frente. —Es por Nagisa, ¿no es cierto?

Rei volteó asustado hacia él y Makoto sólo devolvió una sonrisa de disculpa —Supongo que… soy bueno observando a las personas. Haru y yo estábamos convencidos de que Nagisa y tú estaban saliendo, pero al parecer nos equivocamos. Aún así… comenzaste a portarte extraño cuando Nagisa habló de su novia.

Rei suspiró y sonrió con melancolía.

—Yo… no lo entendí hasta hace un momento. Nagisa-kun… él..

Nagisa estaba demasiado preocupado y no podía esperar más, así que avisó que iría a hablar con Rei también, pero llegó a la puerta justo cuando Makoto hacía una pregunta crucial:

—Rei, ¿estás enamorado de Nagisa?

Luego de otro largo suspiro, la tristeza invadió el rostro de Rei. —Sí.

El rubio no dijo nada, se quedó un instante frente a la puerta antes de dar media vuelta y volver a donde Haru y Gou esperaban. —¿Qué pasó, Nagisa-kun? —preguntó la chica.

—Mako-chan está hablando con él, parecían bastante serios y no quise interrumpir.

—Bien, volvamos a la práctica mientras tanto —indicó Gou, pero Nagisa se detuvo un momento a la orilla de la piscina. Haru ya estaba en ella y le dirigió una mirada fija que el otro no descifró.

* * *

Esa práctica resultó casi sin contratiempos y todos fueron al vestidor a cambiarse. Nagisa se tomó su tiempo, pero no tanto como Rei. Makoto y Haru se despidieron diciendo que se irían primero, Nagisa terminó de vestirse y se sentó.

Rei estaba algo extrañado de que siguiera allí. —Ayane-chan se retrasó hoy, ¿no es así?

—Ella no vendrá hoy —respondió el chico con una sonrisa— Así que estaba pensando que podríamos volver a casa juntos. ¿Qué dices?

Rei no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero también algo en su pecho dolió, Nagisa era demasiado amable con él, pero nunca podría tenerlo de la forma en que él deseaba. Nagisa sólo sonreía sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la estación del tren, ambos en silencio. Tenían que pasar por un parque, pero antes de llegar allí Nagisa tomó la palabra.

—Ayer terminé con Ayane. Le dije que ya no podía seguir siendo su novio.

> —¿E-estás rompiendo conmigo?
> 
> —¡Lo siento, lo siento! No llores, toma… eh, te traje chocolate, dulces, un oso de felpa, pañuelos perfumados, películas de chicas… eh… mangas. —Pronto la chica tenía una pila de cosas en sus brazos— Puedo comprarte helado si quieres, lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor.
> 
> Aunque por un segundo se había sentido enojada y un poco dolida, se calmó al ver cuánto se había esforzado Nagisa por no hacerla sentir mal. —¿Quién te dijo que con esto me sentiría mejor?
> 
> —Es lo que mis hermanas hacen cuando una de ellas termina con su novio… pensé que a ti también te ayudaría —dijo algo apenado— En verdad lo siento.
> 
> —Nagisa-kun, sólo… me gustaría saber por qué ya no quieres ser mi novio.
> 
> —P-porque… yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero. Debí ser honesto desde el inicio contigo, pero siempre pensé que yo no era más que un amigo para esa persona y… lo siento —concluyó haciendo una gran reverencia.
> 
> —¿Es Ryuugazaki-kun?
> 
> —¿Eh? —Alzó la vista sorprendido de su perspicacia— ¿C-como lo sabes?
> 
> Ella rió.
> 
> —Bueno, siempre pensé que ustedes se veían muy cercanos, pero me convencí que solo era mi imaginación. Creo que a él también le gustas, Nagisa-kun, así que… ¡te deseo mucho bien!
> 
> La sonrisa de Nagisa en ese momento fue demasiado amplia. —Sí, ¡gracias!

Estaban a medio parque cuando Nagisa terminó de contar su historia. Habían incluso dejado de caminar, con Rei unos cuantos pasos atrás del rubio que le sonreía ligeramente sonrojado. —No quería esperar un día más, Rei-chan. Desde que te conocí pensé que eras hermoso y quería mucho estar contigo, pero no pensé que sintieras lo mismo hasta que te escuché hablar ayer con Mako-chan. —El rostro de Rei se puso aún más rojo— Lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal —Nagisa se acercó lentamente a Rei y agachó la mirada un momento, sólo para tomar su corbata con una mano— Ahora me haré responsable.

Nagisa alzó la mirada y notó que de los ojos violeta de Rei brotaban lágrimas sin control y que su falta de respuesta se debía a que estaba mordiendo su labio con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir su llanto. El más bajo sonrió y se jalando la corbata mientras se ponía de puntillas, besó suavemente a Rei.


End file.
